gaiafandomcom-20200223-history
Gaiapedia:Sandbox/Halloween 2k14
The Halloween 2k14: Back In Time was Gaia Online's twelfth Halloween event. It coincided with the event Kickstart 2k14: Ivan's Timely Predicament. Overview TBA Event timeline *October 21 :Announcement - Halloween 2k14 :Shop - Trick or Treating beings :Event page - Accessible by choosing a team :Mini comic - Back In Time p1-2 *October 23 :Announcement - Halloween 2k14 (official announcement) *November 2 :Announcement - Halloween 2k14 extended till 4th *November 3 :Shops - Trick-or-Treating stops :Event - Prematurely ended at 11PM, PST *November 4 :Event - Enabled again, shop toting was not :Event page - Disabled :Announcement - Halloween 2k14 ends :Mini comic - Back In Time p3 *November 6 :Announcement - Team point results Announcements NPC admin |content1 = Hello, Gaians! You all know what time of the year it is: the much anticipated Halloween Event is about to begin! Now, you know I can't spoil the best part of the adventures you're all about to undertake, but I managed to grab a sneak peek at a brand new item that will become available during a special part of the event! Look fast, Gaians! There's no guarantee Jack will let me get away with something like this for very long. In fact, I think I just heard a faint hissing on the breeze- that's probably my cue to skedaddle! Keep your eyes peeled for the start of a fantastic new Halloween. It promises to be perilous, surprising, enlightening, and even quite terrifying! Two great forces will clash, and what happens next may affect far greater than we can predict. Expect the return of some old friends, some new enemies, and a few of your favorite yearly traditions! Prepare for battle, and be safe out there, Gaians! }} NPC Ivan |content1 = Oh...Oh dear, Gaians. I haven't the faintest clue what I've stumbled into here! The time machine was supposed to take me somewhere serene, peaceful, and full of good napping spots. But instead, I've landed myself in the center of a chaotic battlefield in the midst of some kind of war between godly powers! On one side, I see a writhing mass of rage and darkness, following the vengeful Azrael. On the other, the bright light forces of power and purity, led by the majestic Ciro. The souls of the departed have manifested upon the land as the mysterious Soul Candy. Whichever team collects the most Soul Candy will turn the tides of fate to control the future of Gaia itself! From the darkness, a small but mischievous sprout takes glee in watching the battle rage on. Redeem your soul candy with him and receive fabulous prizes! What role might he play if Gaians donate enough soul candy to satisfy his craving? I fear I might have gotten myself caught up in something beyond mortal control. Oh, this will be the last time I play with the dimensions of space and time! This is what you may expect on this primeval warfront: • Duke it out in the forums to earn exclusive new event items and bump heads with your enemies! Collect potions and equippable items from Jack to boost your stats and take down powerful NPC bosses! Paws users- fear not! Check out the Event Guide for a special look at how to use your Advocate items to power up in battle! Every post you make in your team subforum will heal you by 50%! • Trick or treat through shops to collect candy and prizes while you check out the fantastic costumes your favorite shopkeepers are modeling for the season! • The triumphant return of Switchem, stocked with some brand new exclusive items that are only obtainable during the event! • Check La Victoire for event-themed goodies like Azrael's Rage and Ciro's Flight (pictured above) along with all the spooky new updates to come! Please note that due to the particularly special nature of the event, all event items (Advocate clothing, candy, and potions!) will be soulbound for the duration of H2k14! This does not include event-themed items purchasable in La Victoire. Once the event ends, remaining equippable items will be released from soulbinding and available to trade and gift! All Limited Quantity items that are redeemed with Soul Candy will have their amounts completely restocked periodically during the course of the event! For those of you who have already begun the event, you've done a remarkable job of scouting out the important bugs and necessary tweaks! Many have already been patched up or are in the process of being repaired. Please keep an eye on the Staff Updates as more fixes roll in! Well Gaians, it appears that we are a long, long way from the Gaia we know. Perhaps a millennium or more! What we choose today may change Gaian history forever! Choose your allegiances carefully, and sound your battle cry! For naps, I say! CHAAAARGE! Click for Event Guide Read the Manga Fight! |title1 = |content1 = Gaians, I'm here to report that the war is finally over and (after some strange time machine leaps and glitches) the results are in! Do you hear that? Exactly. Finally some sweet, sweet oh-so-succulent silence. I must say both Angels and Demons fought valiantly! Whether your allegiances rested in the hands of noble Ciro or fiery Azrael, I saw a lot of inspiring passion out there! Let's hear some cheers from both sides! Angels! Demons! Are you ready for the results that have rewritten history? :The dominating team for Halloween 2k14 was the Demons, with a final score of...62,400,433! :The Angels ended with a very close 60,414,058! :The Demon who topped the leaderboards was Johnny_one! :The Angel who fought most valiantly was Kris_Toshiba! Congratulations to all who graced the battlefield with their skill, dedication, and amazing Halloween spirit! For your efforts, all Demons have been granted an amazing prize befitting their achievement. Angels, check your inventories for a special treat as well! And remember: all Advocate Items are now ready for trading, gifting, or selling! Enjoy the spoils of war! Read the thrilling conclusion to this saga, and see how reality has been rewritten by checking out the latest manga update! Those tears of blood are an awfully familiar sight...It's as if my memories of all Gaia have suddenly fallen into place...Was this meant to happen? We'll never know! Now that this battle is over Mr. Bibbles and I may be able to get some much needed sleep before we turn out time machine towards the present. The bags under my eyes could carry some folks' life savings! Thank you all so much for helping me find a place to.... zzzzzzzzzz Read the Manga! Check Your Inventory!}} NPC Young Ciro |content1 = Greetings, Warriors! You've all fought mightily, whether it was for my own righteous army or the dark Azrael's, and even though the battle ceased unexpectedly for a short while due to a few mishaps, no side has claimed victory yet. And so, the warfront remains alive with the sound of clashing steel and proud cries! The war has been renewed and will continue until the Halloween 2k14 Event ends on November 4th at 11:59 AM PST! Fight on for the future of all Gaia! (And, if you see that Ivan fellow- please don't take much heed in what he says. The man is absolutely delirious with sleep deprivation. He keeps threatening to "audit" the entire Demon army? What does that actually mean?) Event Guide Fight!!}} NPC Hell Warden |content1 = Why hello there, mortal combatants. The Halloween 2k14: Back in Time Event has ended. Be assured that the mortal world is safe for now as you retreat from the blood-soaked battlefield. Perhaps a little more blood on one side than the other, no? Your hard work and diligence will not go unrewarded. Prizes will be handed out tomorrow, November 5th 2014, and the final calculated scores will be announced. Now that the event has officially concluded, all Advocate Items are ready for trading, gifting, or selling. Why am I here you ask, and not, oh, I don't know, slaughtered at the hands of dear Azrael? Fair question. Why not take a look at the latest manga update and see what mark on history your battles have wrought. So, future warriors. I expect you'll be making a swift return to your time in the days hence. Be prepared for the future you've forged and the consequences that come along. I'll be watching! Read the Manga }} Event conclusion TBA Criticism & Compliments TBA Event Items "item set" Gaians were able to "activity" in Gaia Shops or in Gaia Towns to --earn Spirited clothing. --earn candy to give to Jack in return for Jack themed clothing. * Other items * Shops Map: * Achievements Additional info Trivia *TBA "activity" quotes Gallery Technical issues ;Site & Forum *Forum **Soul Candies that were collected from the forums, threads, battling, and Switch'em- were either not received or received and later vanished, thus leaving the user without anything to redeem. **Items featured in the Soul Candy Redemption, did not show up in inventories. *Battle **The options for Heal and Attack were not loading. **Potions purchased were not appear in-game, or only certain kinds were appear at random. **Reports of players not being able to complete a boss battle after returning from being 'killed'. The boss also regained health even though they were heavily attacked. **Achievements for battle had delayed granting. **October 23, sub-forums for Angels and Demons are created. **A glitch was exposed that involved fighting bosses, this resulted in a inhumanly amount of kills that displayed on the Leaderboard. *Shops **Shops had loading issues, some shops did that were available for toting did not have the 'candy icon' on their thumbnail. **Shopkeepers stating that they already gave the totter candy even though the totter never visited their shop. **Shopkeepers not giving candy at all, or upon reaching the required amount for the item (22 pieces), the item was not received. List of Halloween event bugs Staff Notices Hello everyone! The Halloween 2014 event is in the process of being released! Some important information you are going to want to know about, some of the items used in the event are soulbound. This is temporary! There are some Jack set items in the event that are used to fight bosses that will be soulbound during the event. As soon as the event ends, these items will be unbound. ...Now, be sure to check out the event! The clock... is ticking.... Edit 10/22 The above should read Advocate set, not Jack set. It is the Advocate set that is souldbound. Again it will be unbound when the event ends. The glitch in our Halloween Event that wasn't allowing Gaians to use health potions to raise themselves from the dead has been solved! Now, you can use your health potions even when you are at 0 health! Thank you for your patience as we work out any other bugs, and we hope you are enjoying the event so far! Riiiiiiise Hey Gaians~ If you liked the art for the Halloween event, you can now download it as a wallpaper or poster! 1024 | 1280 | 1600 | Poster It's also archived here with all our past wallpapers: gaiaonline.com/downloads Hope you like it! Hello Gaians, Thank you so much for playing our Halloween 2k14 event! We hope you are enjoying it thus far! That said, we have been made aware of numerous bugs that needed to be addressed. The following bugs have been fixed: :• NPC boss battles are now a little easier / fairer. :• The issues with not being able to fight an NPC boss have been fixed. :• The issues with NPC bosses not granting items have been fixed. :• The leaderboard has been fixed. :• Your health will be restored to full if you lose an NPC boss battle. :• The issue with not being able to attack when you still have attacks left has been fixed. :• Attacks going into -1 has been fixed. :• Soul Candy redemptions have been fixed. :• Advocate items quantities have been restored, the 0’s were glitches. :• You can now win the Advocate's 2k14 Hat. We are also aware that most Angels are being killed almost immediately after posting. We are currently working on a fix to this imbalance, and apologize for the wait. We hope that this will make the Halloween experience more enjoyable for everyone! We think we squashed most of them, but if you encounter any further bugs please post about them in the Bug Report Forum. Thank you for your patience… …And Happy Halloween! Hey Gaians, Are you experiencing a bug with the Halloween event? We want to know! We've created a thread for bug reports. You'll find the thread here. Please report any bugs you're having with the event here, we'll be continuing to work to patch any bugs with the event. In honor of everyone's favorite spooky holiday- we are having an avatar costume contest! Enter Here!}} See also * Halloween 2k14 guide * Halloween items References External links * Landing page Halloween 2k14 Back In Time Announcement forum Event forum Category:Halloween event Category:2014 Event